


Warmth

by MattyTale (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Non YouTube AU, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/MattyTale
Summary: When Jack finds a sick and cold Mark freezing to death in the snow, he brings home the scarlet haired man.Mark tells him that he doesn’t have anywhere to stay anymore, that he’s ran away.Jack won’t let him go out to freeze to death or starve on the street, though, so Mark’s stuck at Jack’s house.But isn’t it funny that Jack is friends with friends of Mark that he hasn’t seen in so long because of a certain someone Mark’s ran from?[References to abuse and rape, descriptions of self harm. Non-Youtube AU.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno? I think I'll actually finish this too lol.

Snow was falling down from the sky.

It caused a shiver to trail down Mark’s back, him shoving the beanie on his head further down.

He’d ran.

That was just it, he’d ran, and now here he was, barely contained sobs thumping through his chest and tears freezing down his cheeks.

Mark shuffled, feet already almost numb from the cold.

An icy breath escaped him, whole body shaking lightly as the cold air rubbed his face raw and red.

And then he dropped to his knees.

Mark bit into his lip, raising his gloved hands to cover his face.

“Hey, are you ok?”

It’s a moment before Mark could incline his head.

No, he was not okay. He hurt.

That was just it. He’d gone through shit, but it had been too much the night previous, and he’d ran as far and as fast as he could.

Now Mark was here, about to die from the cold that was causing his breathing to go tight and causing his thoughts to barely be coherent even for him.

Mark didn’t really care that he was dying.

But the man standing above him, green hair pushed barely out of his eyes, looked worried enough for the both of them.

Mark hugged himself, shaky exhale coming out of him. He tried to speak, but all that came out was coughs that wracked his whole body and caused him to shudder.

Suddenly, the man was helping him up.

“It’s ok, it’s ok… Come on, my house is really close by, I can take you there.”

Mark felt a sense of fear suddenly, trying a bit to weakly push the other off.

“D-Do-on-n’t… h-hur-r-rt m-me-e… p-pl-ple-eas-se…” He tried, words stuttered and slurred.

The man who was helping him pursed his lips, silently trying to help the cold and sick other to his house.

“What happened to you…?”

\----

Mark felt a wash cloth on his forehead, heat penetrating through his skin and causing him to finally be able to flex his now ungloved fingers.

He’d been going in and out of consciousness for a few hours now, but the stranger who’d found him diligently cared for him until he’d finally awoken for real.

Mark sat up slowly, trying to swallow. His throat felt dry, tongue thick. What had happened…?

Oh right…

Mark’s chest tightened a bit, before suddenly a voice sounded from behind him.

“You’re finally awake?”

He looked up, rubbing at his chocolate eyes. “… I-I’m sorry…”

The green haired man stopped drying the cup in his hands, frowning.

“Why are you apologizin’? I saw ya out there and I wanted to help ya.”

Mark wasn’t used to kindness anymore, frowning as he watched the other.

“… alright, my name’s Jack.”

Mark swung his feet off the side of the couch, frowning lightly. “… I’m Mark.”

Jack smiled softly, gentle. “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

Mark shakily brought himself to his feet, barely able to stay standing as they weakly shuddered underneath his weight.

“… N-No, I’m sorry for being a burden, th-thank you for taking care of me.” His chest still felt tight with sickness, head still slightly fuzzy.

Jack looked concerned, eyebrows furrowing. He was about to say something, before Mark cut him off, shakily reaching out to grab at the extra clothes Jack had taken off him, i.e., his jacket, gloves, scarf, and beanie. “I-I’ll just-!”

A rattling cough suddenly started in Mark’s chest, causing his shoulders to shake as he tried to cover his mouth.

Jack quickly set down the cup and dish towel, walking to Mark and staying close in case he collapsed.

“Where do you live? I can drive you over there.” Jack suggested, biting into his lip.

“… I… I don’t live anywhere anymore.” Mark mumbled in response, pressing his hand to his quaking chest.

Jack frowned. “You don’t live anywhere?”

“… I ran away.”

Jack immediately realized that he shouldn’t pry, but letting the other go out there in the cold and snow to get sick all alone and die wasn’t how he was.

He wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Well, then you can stay here.”

Mark blinked in surprise, stuffing his slightly trembling hands into his sweat pant pockets.

“You d-don’t even know wh-who I am.”

“You’re a sick person named Mark in need of help. That’s all ‘a need to know.”

Mark frowned, tilting his head so scarlet fell into his eyes.

“… b-but…”

Jack sighed, stepping a small bit closer. “This is a pretty big house, Mark. I live in it all alone, it’d be a nice change having you around.”

Mark rubbed his face slowly, wincing as his raw skin protested slightly.

“A-Alright, but I promise I won’t burden you for long.” Mark said, letting Jack lead him down the hall toward the guest room.

Jack quickly dressed up Mark’s bed, not letting him help even though he tried.

“… you’re not a burden, I promise. If you need, take a nap. I’m goin’ ta make breakfast, so maybe we can eat tagether and you can tell me about yourself.”

“And vice versa…”

“Yeah!” Jack grinned widely, causing Mark to relax just a bit.

He felt like he might actually be taken care of.

Like he was safe…

And then he remembered how the beginning of his relationship with Martin had progressed.

Immediately, his small smile turned into a frown.

“… I-I’ll come out to eat with you in a bit…”

Jack frowned when he realized Mark was on edge again. “Alright…”

Mark watched the green haired man leave, leafing his fingers through fading scarlet hair.

“F-Fuck…”

\----

Jack looked up when he saw Mark walk in an hour later, still pale but already looking better.

“Hi. Uh, ‘a made bacon an’ eggs.”

Mark looked out on the expanse of food set at the table, stomach growling loudly and painfully at the sight.

He winced, turning his head away. Before he could apologize, Jack spoke.

“When was the last time ya ate?”

Mark watched the floor, rubbing at his face.

If it was the day after Jack found him, then not since before… what happened.

“… a-about one and a half days?”

Jack scowled a bit, helping Mark sit down and putting the food in front of him.

“Then I’m glad yer here so I can help you. Eat up, Markimoo!”

Mark looked up in surprise, before he smiled at the familiar nickname.

Not since he was a kid had he been called that.

Not since he had his friends had he been called that.

He missed his friends.

“Hey, I’m going out in a bit with some of my friends, so help yerself to anything while I’m gone.” Jack spoke, ruffling Mark’s hair in a way that seemed to relax him, even if Jack immediately retracted with wide eyes when he noticed what he was doing.

“Alright…”

“I can bring them here so you can meet them. I’m just going out with Bob, Wade, and Felix.”

Mark immediately looked up, eyes wide.

“Bob Muskerns? Wade Barnes?”

Jack’s cerulean eyes were suddenly as wide as Mark’s. “You know Bob and Wade…?”

 


	2. Capsize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm fine  
> Drop tears in the morning  
> Give in to the lonely  
> Here it comes with no warning  
> Capsize, I'm first in the water  
> Too close to the bottom  
> I'm right back where I started  
> Said I'm fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of trouble with ideas.
> 
> Yikes.

“Do ya like books?”

A shrug.

“… what about music?”

Another shrug.

Mark was sitting on Jack’s couch, giving shrugs and hummed, quiet answers to Jack’s every question. It was mostly the Irishman trying to find out what the other liked.

Jack could tell Mark wasn’t ready to talk about anything to personal, not yet.

“Do… ya like video games?” He finally offered, gesturing to the Playstation 4 connected to his TV.

Mark’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Yeah! My dad bought me my first game system one Christmas, a-and I used to play Doom on our computer when I was younger…!”

Jack smiled, happy that he finally found what made Mark’s sullen, quiet attitude turn into something that seemed more like what Jack felt was the real Mark.

It was a few rounds in of some silly cute game Jack didn’t remember buying when the doorbell rang.

Mark flinched at it, before biting into his lip hard as Jack softly calmed him with a small wave of his hand and went to open the door.

A heavy, wet cough suddenly rocked his frame, causing Jack to glance worriedly at him.

“I’m f-fine.” Mark mumbled, rushing a hand through his red hair.

Jack sighed softly, before turning to open the door.

“Bob! Wade! Felix!” Jack greeted happily, hugging the other three.

Mark looked up, feeling his heart leap into his throat when he saw Wade and Bob.

It’d been a year since he’d seen either of them, and they left enough time of not noticing him for him to reach up and squeeze his shirt in between his fingers and grit his teeth and _feel_ again.

He hated it.

Mark had mostly been numb for months now, to the point that _he_ had gotten angry, had forced him to feel again.

Mark wanted to be numb.

“Mark!”

His dazed, sick chocolate eyes glanced up, before suddenly someone was hugging him and he breathed funny.

It wasn’t Bob, he was standing, watching with wide eyes, holding his glasses in his hands and cleaning them slowly.

So it was Wade, holding onto him and making his already tight chest from the sickness tighten from either the closeness of another human being, from seeing one of his best friends, someone he used to be so incredibly close too after so long, or some sick combination of both.

Either way, Mark was shaking and crying and holding onto Wade.

“I’m glad ‘a found him. He was going to freeze to death in the snow across the street.” Jack explained, causing Bob to look over at him.

“You’re really a good person, Jack.”

He was stating a fact, it wasn’t really a compliment. Everyone had already known the smallish, tea shop owning Irishman had a huge, kind, golden heart. And as luck would have it, he’d found Mark.

“What happened?! It’s been so long, and you just appear in the snow, we’re so lucky Jack found you…”

Wade had pushed away a bit to speak a mile a minute to Mark, continuing even after Mark had stopped listening and started looking down at his hands.

Wade finally shut up, pursing his lips a bit.

“So he’s staying here with you?” Bob finally asked, realizing now was probably not the time to launch into questions of how the hell the other had suddenly appeared, when Jack nodded.

Felix was watching him closely, frown set on his lips.

He didn’t like the sight of Mark shivering, watching his hands, tears barely stuck in his eyes.

It meant something, that whoever this was had gone through something and was in need of help.

So he lightly pushed past Jack and replaced Wade, kneeling in front of him.

“Sorry, we haven’t meant yet. I’m Felix.”

Mark slowly inclined his head. “… Mark.”

Felix grinned, standing. “I think we’re going to be great friends.”

\----

It didn’t work out that way in the beginning.

Mark mostly kept to himself, randomly getting up even in his haggard state to clean Jack’s house until the other got back to stop him with a slightly disapproving look, chiding Mark about sleep and rest and how he was sick.

Mark felt numb again, just listening to whatever Jack told him to do, i.e., sit down, go take a nap, eat, put on a jacket, you’re freezing.

Jack had to admit he was starting to get worried about his new basically roommate, who had previously held some sort of semblance of life, who had jumped at the chance to play video games, slowly die out.

Jack wondered what had happened to him to cause this, to cause Mark to run off from somewhere, to become this… lifeless husk.

Mark started feeling enough one morning to start getting dressed in the clothes he appeared with and mumble that he was leaving.

Jack immediately called after him and told him to stop.

For a moment, Mark just froze, fear spiking up and piercing his heart, before he turned to watch the green haired man.

Jack tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. “Do ya have a place to stay?”

Mark tugged at his shirt, watching the floor.

“… n-no… I just don’t want to burden you anymore…”

Jack sighed, shaking his head as he stepped close to watch Mark.

“You aren’t a burden. It’s ok, jus’ make yerself comfortable. I’ve got ta go to work.”

Mark watched him go back into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Before he could tell Mark to not leave while he was gone, Mark spoke.

“Can I come with you?”

Jack froze, straightening his wrist a bit so the coffee would stop pouring.

After a few, long moments that caused Mark to slightly shake, he turned.

Cerulean watched Mark to the point that he wanted to squirm, before he smiled softly.

“Sure. You look like you could use a break from being cooped up inside.”

Mark found himself sitting in Jack’s car, numb and cold as the other drove to the tea shop he owned. It was a bit much, though, as warmth started to coil in his core.

It made him sick.

He knew it would all go to hell at some point, but here he was relishing in the warmth being here with Jack, an almost perfect stranger.

Mark felt a familiar sensation tingle through him at the realization he was making the same mistake as he did almost 2 years ago.

He’d felt numb for a long time, but here he was, feeling it again.

Mark wanted to die.


	3. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to abuse and a really high fever.

Mark sipped at the tea Jack had set in front of him softly, feeling the warmth of the drink spread through his chest. His chocolate eyes shut as he relished in the taste, the feeling.

His hands shook lightly as the drink warmed his palms. It calmed him down, warmth curling around his soul.

Almost enough to make him comfortable, happy.

“Is it good? ‘a just made it th’ way I usually drink it.” Jack spoke, sitting down beside Mark to watch him drink the tea.

Mark nodded, getting another sip.

“It tastes better with milk, it really does. Thank you.”

Mark’s shaky hands didn’t catch good traction with the mug, so by the time Jack’s stood to open the shop, he’d dropped it on the floor.

It’s a moment before either of them understood what had happened, but as soon as Mark did, his arms came up in front of his face.

“I-I’m s-sorry, I kn-know-ow, I’m p-pathetic, a d-dissapointm-ment, hor-rrible, u-ugly, d-disgus-sting, p-please don’t hur-rt me…” He pleaded, shaking violently.

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise, stepping forward to try and console Mark.

Find out what the fuck had happened to Mark to make him act like this.

Jack reached a hand out, but evidently, Mark saw it and assumed Jack was going to hit him.

A flinch rocked his body, before a horrible, wet, painful cough escaped him and made his chest quake.

“… Mark, w-why… yer not pathetic, or horrible, or ugly, or a disappointment, or disgustin’… what are you talking about?”

Mark’s arms slowly dropped away from his face, giving a small sniff.

“… y-you’re not… going to hit me?”

Jack’s heart snapped at how broken Mark sounded, hating the way he shook and stared.

“Of course not… who h- who hurt you, Mark?”

Mark swallowed roughly, looking away from him. It hurt to be stared at like that.

He was broken, but being looked at like he was…

“… N-No one.” Lies. “Fuck, Jack, y-you’re kind of prying…”

Jack scowled a bit. He felt like after the week that Mark had stayed with him, they’d gotten sort of close, but even then Jack had no idea what Mark had gone through to make him fall into Jack’s lap in the first place.

Jack hated the thought of Mark going through something like this, enough to make him sit here, trembling and calling himself horrible things, pleading to not be hurt just because of a simple mistake.

Jack disappeared into the kitchen to look for something to clean up the broken mug and tea now spilled across the floor. It hurt to see Mark so broken over it, to the point where if Jack had ever felt angry, it was completely gone now.

"Hey, Mark..." He spoke, softly, so as not to startle him.

Mark glanced up with slightly hazy chocolate eyes, tilting his head. "... yeah?"

“Are ya hungry?”

That wasn’t what Jack had wanted to say, but he felt like saying anything more about Mark’s breakdown or life before Jack found him was the worst thing to say.

Mark shook his head, glancing away.

Jack felt like that was a lie, but he didn’t push, not after what he saw…

Jack finally kneeled down to clean up the broken ceramic, causing Mark to suddenly freeze.

Cerulean eyes glanced up, eyebrows raising. “Mark?”

“I’m sorry, I-I should be clean- I’m s-sorry….”

Jack frowned, shaking his head. “No, I’m cleaning it up. Just calm down, I’ll get ya something else to drink.”

“It’s fine…”

Jack stood, swallowing harshly. “… if you’re sure.”

\----

Mark layed his head on the bed Jack had basically given to him, reaching over to look at his old, tattered jacket to pull out his phone.

He’d only ever had one number in his small flip phone… it hurt as his hand wrapped around his phone, shaking.

He was at a cross between just numbly laying back in the bed and forgetting, throwing the phone across the room so it would shatter, or turn it on to see if _he_ had sent messages or called.

He sighed, tossing the phone away and standing. He needed to find a job.

That was just it.

Jack was sitting here letting him be the worst roommate, paying no rent, being a nuisance, being a pathetic disappointing ugly creature that was just living off of Jack now…

He wanted to sleep, but instead, he started out the room and wobbled to the kitchen.

“Mark? You should be asleep.”

He glanced up at the Irishman, frown settled on his lips.

“… I just… would rather not be alone.” Mark rasped, a cough thundering through his chest as he buried his face into the inside of his elbow.

Jack worriedly put down the dish he was cleaning to go over and grip onto Mark’s arm, gently, to lead him to the couch.

“… J-Jack… I wanted to thank you for helping me…” He tried, barely able to keep himself from coughing again.

“Of course. I’m happy ta help.” Jack started, brushing scarlet away from Mark’s eyes and pressing the back of his hand to Mark’s forehead, other one pressed on his own.

“Ya have a fever… Come on, lay down. I’ll get ya some Theraflu.”

Mark let Jack grab some pillows and lay him down, feeling Jack put a wet washcloth on his forehead.

Mark figured now wasn’t the time to say it. He hated that he was sick, he hated that he was being such a nuisance for the green haired Irishman, but he let Jack care for him.

Mark even let him start to take off his hot, long sleeved pajama shirt off, before he realized what Jack was doing.

“N-No!”

But Jack had already frozen, staring at barely healed bruises and abrasions.

It was a moment before he stood on wobbly legs, exhaling shakily.

“… Mark…? D-Did… Who…”

Mark swallowed, noticing as Jack could barely articulate a coherent sentence.

It was the same with Mark; he could barely make a lucid thought.

They stayed in near silence as Jack finally forced himself to kneel at the couch and tend to Mark.

Mark watched him with half lidded eyes as he stood, left the room for awhile, and came back with a tea cup.

“Gotta drink this all in 15 minutes, Mark. It’s got Tylenol an’ stuff so…” Jack mumbled, pressing the warm-going-to-hot cup into Mark’s hands.

It took nearly the entire time frame for him to drink it, but somehow Mark forced the heat down his throat.

Jack brushed Mark’s sweaty hair out of his eyes again, taking off the washcloth to press his hand against his forehead.

“I’ll grab a thermometer later as soon as yer mouth isn’t hot from the drink. But it seems ya still have a fever.”

Mark hated that Jack continued on as if he hadn’t seen the bruises.

Actually, he realized this was exactly because he’d seen the bruises. Jack had been calm, caring, voice soft and sweet…

Now it was slightly cold, clinical… Like if Jack let out any emotion he’d break.

Or, more likely… Jack had gotten angry…

Mark felt actual fear grip him.

Maybe Jack was angry with him, decided to make sure Mark was healthy before kicking him out, never allowed to return…

Mark felt panic constrict his lungs, but he forced it down till it was just an ache throbbing through his chest.

“… I’ll see you in th’ morning.” Jack spoke as soon as he had taken Mark’s temperature.

103.2…

Jack felt like he should call a hospital, but he doubted Mark would agree, not after seeing those injuries…

Jack decided he’d ask the next day, knowing Mark would barely be able to make a sentence.

Heat was radiating off of his skin, to the point that Jack wanted to call someone for help at least…

But he just made sure Mark was as comfortable as he could be and went to bed.

He’d make sure to figure out what happened to the scarlet haired basically stranger soon enough.


	4. Flames

Jack stirred.

He had fallen asleep rather quickly, but it was a light sleep. As if his body knew that something was going to happen and he was going to be needed.

A soft whine penetrated his mind, causing the green haired Irishman to sit up.

“A-Ah!”

Jack immediately flew out of his bed, legs tangling in the sheets and causing him to slam into the floor when he heard Mark’s loud, distressed whimpers.

Jack was finally able to make it back to the living room, hesitating as he stared down at Mark.

The scarlet haired man was writhing, thin blanket thrown to the floor. Tears were rushing down his cheeks, eyes squeezed so tight that it looked painful.

“M-Mark?”

“N-No, ple-ease…”

Jack hesitated, before kneeling beside Mark and placing uncertain hands on his shoulders.

Immediately, Mark cried out, squirming and pushing weak hands against Jack.

“Hey, h-hey, it’s me, it’s Jack, it’s alright-!”

“MARTIN PLEASE STOP!”

Jack immediately let go, pulling backwards as he stared with wide cerulean eyes.

Mark’s own chocolate ones were half open, shoulders shaking with choked sobs.

“Mark?”

“… I-I’m sorry…”

Jack stood slowly, reaching forward to push scarlet out of the other’s eyes.

Mark flinched back, making Jack pause and pull back.

“… i-it hurt…”

Jack slowly went forward, biting his lip.

“… what did?”

Mark reached a shaky hand to wipe away tears, unfocused and sick eyes causing Jack to stare.

“M-Martin… I’m s-sorry I ran away…”

Jack didn’t correct him again.

Maybe it was wrong of him, but how else was he supposed to figure out what happened?

“… I-I know you’re mad… B-But it hur-rt… P-Please, it hu-urt so ba-adly…” Mark sobbed, shaking.

Jack scowled, before going forward and placing his hands on Mark’s shoulders.

“It’s me, Jack. Listen to me, Mark, yer safe. Everything’s fine. What the hell did he do ta you…?”

Mark pulled himself close to Jack, hands gripping Jack’s shirt fabric tightly as he sobbed into the green haired man’s chest.

“… J-Jack…?”

“Yeah… it’s Jack…”

Jack let Mark continue to sob in his chest, discreetly checking his temperature.

Still a fever…

“You need some medicine… I’ll get ya some…”

Jack couldn’t help planting a small kiss to his forehead, wrapping the thin blanket around the scarlet haired man’s quaking shoulders.

Mark glanced hazy coffee eyes up to watch Jack, pulling the blanket tighter around him as the Irishman disappeared into the kitchen.

He couldn’t believe how messed up he had been from the fever…

To the point where he thought Jack was… Martin…

Mark shut his eyes weakly, wiping what felt like cool tears away from his face.

He guessed he had a pretty high fever…

Mark accepted the syrup medicine that Jack brought him, not bothering to ask what it was, and drank it.

“… I-I know it’s none ‘f my business…”

Mark glanced up, his eyes slightly narrowed. “… probably not.”

Jack bit into his cheek, hard.

This wasn’t going how he’d wanted…

“Look… Las’ night ‘a saw a bunch of bruises an’… scars… An’ its fuckin’ 4 AM and yer awake having a nightmare about this guy named Martin…”

Mark felt his heart seize, leaping into his throat.

Oh god, this was it, wasn’t it?

Jack was throwing him out… It made sense, he deserved to be thrown out and never spoke to again… He was disgusting, broken… Mark felt his tears suddenly come much harder, a sob rattling in his chest.

“M-Mark? Hey, it’s alright…” Jack quickly reached forward to try and wipe away Mark’s tears, but Mark flinched back.

“P-Please… I’m sorry…”

“I’m not goin’ ta hurt you… Ya think someone as small and skinny as me would ‘ave any chance of hurting someone like you?” Jack asked.

Mark didn’t answer, putting his arms that he’d slightly raised as protection down.

“… M-Martin…”

“I’m not-!”

“I’m not saying you are, I’m trying to… e-explain…”

Jack quickly snapped his mouth shut, feeling a bit embarrassed at what he’d accidentally thought. “Sorry… I just… God whoever Martin is, is a fucking asshole.”

Mark glanced up in surprise, eyebrows knitting together.

“… really?”

“What ya mean ‘really’?”

Mark wiped at his face, hot tears starting down his cheeks again, without stop and spilling down his chin.

“H-He just… He said… J-Jack… I’m pathetic…” Mark stared down at his lap, voice breaking.

He probably was going to lose his voice soon anyways.

Jack scowled. He quickly shook his head and cupped Mark’s cheeks, reaching forward to press his forehead onto Mark’s.

Mark’s coffee eyes widened, staring up at Jack.

“What did he do to you… Who would hurt someone… fuck…”

“… he raped me.”

Jack immediately pulled back, letting go of Mark’s cheeks.

“… what? What?!”

“N-No…” Mark moaned, arms going back up to cover his face when Jack’s anger became fiery and obvious.

Jack swallowed hard, reaching forward to try and wipe away Mark’s tears, but Mark just gave a heart breaking scream.

Jack cursed, trying to calm Mark down as he continued to shriek and hyperventilate.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry, jesus…” Jack shook his head, hating that he’d messed up like that.

Mark had started clawing at his skin, nails digging into the sides of his face and drawing blood.

Jack cursed again, eyes wide as he reached forward again, grasping at Mark’s wrists.

“It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright!”

“I’m s-sorry! I’m sor-rry- s-sor-!” Mark was choking on his sobs.

Jack wasn’t sure what to do, deciding that as soon as he could get Mark to calm down he was going to have to call Bob and Wade.

Jack quickly pulled Mark close, cupping his cheeks. He probably wasn’t supposed to be touching someone having a panic attack, but…

“Breathe, breathe, breathe… Please, jus’ calm down Mark…”

It took awhile, but Mark finally slumped forward, eyes half open.

He’d used up all his energy, almost asleep laying against Jack’s chest.

It took awhile before Jack finally calmed _himself_ down, putting Mark down on the couch and resting his head against the couch.

“… Fuck, I’m… That asshole is going to pay for hurtin’ ya…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horrible I'm sorry.  
> Help. I'm sick ;w;


	5. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took forever oh my Kira.  
> I've been writing a Death Note thingy on my other pseud, MattySeptiplierTale, and oops.

Bob’s first words were, “What the fuck did he do to you?”

Mark glanced up hazily; swallow causing his Adam’s Apple to bob.

Mark had never wanted to let anyone know what Martin had done to him. Never wanted anyone to see just how pathetic Mark had grown to be.

But he supposed it was to be expected.

If Mark was going to be that pathetic and weak, he deserved to be ruined and for people to know about it.

He deserved this humiliation for the type of person he grew up to be.

Mark looked away, wiping away the tears that started dripping down his cheeks.

Jack was dabbing a washcloth at the scratches Mark had caused on the sides of his face, pausing when he saw the tears before he cleared his throat.

“Mark, it’s alright. Jus’ breathe, ok?”

Mark hummed in the back of his throat in response, rubbing his leg before giving a shaky sigh.

“… h-hurt me.”

Wade scowled as he stared at the floor, before looking up at Mark.

“He didn’t let you see us, did he?”

Mark hummed again, affirming Wade’s words.

“Get jealous… hurt me… made me do shit… f-fuck…”

Jack bit into his lip as he finished cleaning the scratches, putting the wash cloth down on the table.

“He won’t touch ya ever again.”

Mark glanced up, rushing a hand through scarlet hair before he nodded slowly in a way that conveyed his obvious lack of belief.

“… I promise…”

“Mhm.”

\----

It was all over the news.

Mark had been watching television, idly flipping through the channels as he curled up into the crook of the couch on Jack’s day off when he noticed his picture.

“Mr. Goar says his boyfriend has gone missing. If you have any knowledge on where he is, please call the number at the bottom of the screen…”

Mark’s hearing slowly started to shut off as panic constricted his lungs and made him shake.

“… Mark…?”

Mark gave a blood curdling scream, hands coming up to yank at his hair and sob.

“Hey…!”

Jack gripped his shoulders tightly before turning to the TV and scowling.

“Hey, hey, come on, calm, it’s goin’ ta be alright…”

Mark thrashed, causing Jack to jump back and curse when he tripped over the coffee table and slammed into the floor behind it.

“SHIT!”

Jack sat up, rubbing his head before cerulean eyes widened and he launched to grab Mark’s wrists.

Mark was hurting himself again.

One of his hands was wrapped tightly around his arm, nails digging into his skin and blood speckling and filling the crescents he left.

The other was grasping the table tightly to brace himself as he shrieked and sobbed.

“Mark, Mark, please!”

Mark’s chocolate eyes snapped to attention, Jack putting his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm.

Mark slowly unhooked his hand from around his arm, reaching up to rub his eye with his clean hand.

He looked down and cursed when he saw crimson filling his nails and dripping down his arm.

“Yer ok… Mark, jus’ focus on me, alright?”

Mark swallowed, looking back before slowly shutting his eyes and mumbling a soft apology.

“It’s alright…”

“His description is red faux hawk, square glasses, dark brown eyes, and tan skin.”

The girl continued on, but Mark just bit into his lip and nodded slowly.

“I need to get rid of it.”

“Huh…?”

Mark reached up to rush a hand through scarlet, frown stuck on his lips.

Realization flashed on Jack’s face, before he looked away.

“… yeah… fuck, sorry…”

Mark hummed, before he placed a hand over his new self inflicted wounds.

“… you think we can do that soon…? I… Don’t want…”

“Yeah.”

Jack ended up calling Felix to buy some black hair dye for Mark.

Mark stared up at Jack with a bite to his lip.

“… ya alright? Here, let me clean your arm…”

Mark let Jack grab a warm wash cloth and start dabbing at the new wounds on his arms, wincing a bit when he felt the rag touch.

“Sorry… I wish ya wouldn’t hurt yerself when ya get like that…”

Mark quickly snapped to look away, silent as he stared at a blank space to his side.

“I… Jus’ want ya safe. Yer my friend.”

Mark blinked in surprise, making a small noise of shock in the back of his throat.

“I mean, ya haven’t been here all that long, but it’s really… It’s nice having ya around. Yer a great friend already. I just wish ya could be happy.”

Mark twisted to look at Jack, who was focused on cleaning Mark’s arm.

He stared for a long moment, just watching as his cerulean eyes narrowed to stare at Mark’s arm, as his hands moved to wrap the crescents and dab Neosporin on them.

“… thank you.”

“Hmm?”

Mark sighed, biting his lip harshly as he looked away. “I said thank you.”

“Fer what?”

“Everything…”

Jack slowly sat up, patting Mark’s newly bandaged arm before tugging at the hem of his shirt. “No need, Mark. I don’t need you to thank me. I’m doing this cause I want ta.”

Mark looked up, smiling softly at the Irishman.

Warmth spread in Mark’s core, and honestly this time he relished in it.

It felt nice, as he sighed in relief and stood shakily. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him to make him still sick even now, but he realized if it meant he could stay with Jack, it was fine.

Hmm…

Mark wondered why he felt like that. Or really, he knew, but he didn’t like the answer… He didn’t like that he was falling for the Irishman…

Jack looked up as a knock on the door resounded, bouncing to answer.

Mark smiled softly as he heard Felix’s voice, pulling his legs up onto the couch and crossing his legs.

“So, I got three shades, cause I wasn’t sure what would be right.” Felix said as soon as he came in.

Mark looked up and nodded, before he spoke.

“Thanks, Felix.”

“Yeah man! Hey, if you ever need anything, I’m your man!”


End file.
